


"Will there be food?" (21st December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Steve really wants the Avengers to come to the service at his church, but of course it doesn't really end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Will there be food?" (21st December)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a different story but then I changed my mind and wrote this one so... I'm not too sure about this.  
> I don't know if you guys have mince pies and mulled wine in America :P  
> I have pretty much run out of ideas so if you guys have anything you want me to write then that would be appreciated! :)  
> My tumblr is http://razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!

It was Christmas Eve and the Avengers were all gathered together in Stark Tower to celebrate together. Earlier they’d all sat round and opened one present each, but now everybody was basically doing their own thing. Tony and Bruce were having some in-depth conversion about science, Bucky was chatting away to Natasha in Russian, and everyone else was playing a game of charades and trying to guess the film that Thor was passionately miming. 

Steve was trying desperately to get everyone’s attention but nobody could hear him over the hubbub. Luckily Bucky looked up from his conversation and noticed his boyfriend struggling. He put his finger and thumb in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle, then signalled for Steve to speak.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve nodded. “It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would come to the Christmas Eve service at my church,” Steve announced, if the Avengers hadn’t been quiet before they certainly were now. Steve stood there awkwardly looking at the blank faces staring back at him. 

“What would it entail?” Bruce asked.

“Well most of it is just singing carols. The little kids do a nativity play and the minister says some stuff, it’s nice,” Steve looked over to Bucky to try and get some back up, but Bucky just stared blankly at him like the others. Clint raised his hand.

“Yes, Clint,” Steve smiled.

“Will there be food?” Clint asked, gaining him a kick from Natasha. “Ouch! What?”

“Yes, there’s mince pies and mulled wine at the end of the service,” Steve chuckled. 

“Well then count me in,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Sorry Cap, but there is no way-” Tony started before he received a sharp kick from Pepper.

“Of course we’ll come, I’m sure it will be lovely,” Pepper said almost threateningly to the Avengers around her. They sighed and grumbled but no one really protested. 

“That’s great, we should probably get going then,” Steve grinned looking at his watch.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

When they turned up at the church Steve was greeted by a plump old woman who pulled him in for a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Wonderful to see you, Steven,” she smiled up at him. “Are these the friends you’re always talking about?” she gestured at the crowd behind Steve.

“They are,” Steve blushed and Bucky took his hand.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” she prompted.

“Yes, of course. Everybody, this is Betty. Betty, this is Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, and Sam,” Pepper and Natasha gave Betty a small hug, Sam and Bruce reached out and shook her hand, Clint and Tony nodded at her, but Thor scooped the old lady up into a big hug and planted a kiss squarely on her cheek. “And this is Bucky,” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand and Bucky gave her a charming smile.

“Oh yes! You’re Steven’s boyfriend aren’t you? You’re a very lucky man to have him. My nephew is gay you know, he lives in Spain with a lovely man called Juan. They’ve only recently adopted a little boy,” she chattered causing Bucky’s smile to become more forced, he could hear Tony and Clint giggling behind him.

“We’d better get into the service,” Steve said, obviously sensing Bucky’s discomfort. “It was lovely seeing you, Betty,” he smiled, steering them away from Betty and into the hall.

They filed into the back row of the church just as the band started to play _Once in Royal David’s City_. Steve looked down the row to see how his friends were coping. Natasha, Bruce and Sam seemed to be singing along happy enough, although Clint who was standing next to Natasha looked like he was trying to work out possible escape routes, Sam caught his eye and smiled reassuringly. Steve’s eyes drifted along the row to where Pepper had confiscated Tony’s phone and they were now bickering. Steve tried to listen to what they were saying but this was made harder by Thor enthusiastically booming out carols beside him. 

“I’m gonna do it,” he caught Tony saying.

“No, Tony,” Pepper responded firmly.

“These people deserve to know the truth.”

“You are **not** making a speech about evolution, it’s Christmas for God’s sake!” Steve smiled to himself at their conversation and turned to share it with Bucky only to find that he was gone. Steve sighed and went out of the church in search of Bucky.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky puffed gratefully on his cigarette as he leaned against the church building. A middle aged woman walked past him towards the church giving him a disgusted look. He smiled and waved at her causing her to turn her nose up and make a disdainful noise as she flounced away. Bucky snorted and shook his head at the ground. He finished his cigarette, stomping it out with his boot, then immediately lit another.

The door to the church was flung open and light spilled out onto the pavement. Bucky glanced over and saw Steve looking around frantically then relax as he saw Bucky’s smoking figure. Steve walked towards Bucky and leaned beside him against the wall. 

“You okay?” Steve asked intertwining his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones. 

“Yeah, just got a bit… intense in there with the Jesus stuff and people looking at me,” Bucky sighed and gestured towards the church. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a loud bang as the door to the church crashed open. Steve and Bucky jumped then looked over to the source of the sound.

“You’re religion is total bullshit! Ever heard of a little thing called evolution?” Tony yelled as he was dragged out by Thor and Sam, the rest of the Avengers piled out of the church after them looking relieved and amused.

“We should probably go, Tony made quite a scene in there,” Pepper muttered as they approached Steve and Bucky.

“But I was promised mince pies and mulled wine!” Clint complained.

“Told you I would do it,” Tony laughed as he passed Pepper. Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky tried to stifle a laugh.

“Great, now I have to find another church,” Steve sighed as he and Bucky joined the back of the crowd. Bucky laughed and ruffled Steve’s hair affectionately.


End file.
